


A Requiem For The Heroes

by katmaria



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmaria/pseuds/katmaria
Summary: Duua awoke with the distinct sense of something not feeling right.When he opened his eyes, it was in a crystalline room, doors of all sizes and shapes all around him. In front of him was a hooded person, holding a staff in one handー A hand made of blue crystal.“My apologies Babby, you must be confused, I’m sureー” the person said, watching him carefully.“Who,whereー”“ーbut there are things I must explain first.” Duua raced forward, clutching the person by the front of their shirt, and yanked them forward to look him in the eye.“Where am I, and where thehellsis Altani?”
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Requiem For The Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaygayRaygay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaygayRaygay/gifts).



> :D ray don't die  
> a giftfic for my wonderful friend Ray! also dedicated to Kiri and Leo(n) for dealing with our stupidity with these two. Duua is Ray's and Altani is mine!

“Yet for all your strength, you still will fail,” Elidibus said, staring at them both in Zenos’ skin. Altani shifted as he rose from the dead again, standing in front of Duua as Elidibus began his charge, katana in hand. With a single swing, he sent both of them flying back, and while Altani managed to keep her footing, Duua was kneeling, whether from the push or the rush to the frontlines, she couldn’t tell. When she took a glance back, he was already righting himself, anger the likes she’d never seen on him written all over his face. He saw her looking, and nodded, readying his spellbook as Ifrit-Egi roared from next to him, strengthening them both as aether washed over them. She gave her own nod in return, and began to sprint towards Zenos, feeling the fire of Ifrit-Egi’s flames racing behind her.

She froze, feeling once again that feeling of being in two places at once, stumbling to the ground. Ifrit was similarly frozen, and when she forced herself to look behind her, Duua was on his knees again, clutching his head.

_“Please… I beseech you.”_

If she ever met whoever in the _seven hells_ was deciding to Call for her soul, she swore she’d tear them within an inch of their gods-forsaken _life_ for choosing to do so _right this second._

“Hm? Someone calls to you…” Elidibus mumbled, voice garbled through the haze of pain. “Too late, alas.” She heard more than saw Elidibus walking towards her, the clank of his armor deafening despite the voice in her mind.

The last thing she saw was him raising his katana.

When she next opened her eyes, she was on a glass-like platform in a sea of blue, stars etched into it in gold.

The sight calmed her, almost on instinct despite her confusion, the familiarity of standing in a sea of aether when Hydaelyn spoke to her.

What was not familiar, was the voice that spoke from behind her.

“At last, I’ve found you.”

She turned, and saw someone just taller than her, a staff in a crystalline hand, and a hood that shadowed the entire top half of their face. She could just see more of the crystal climbing up from their neck and up to one of their eyes, though she couldn’t tell much else beyond that. She made to reach for her lance on instinct, only to find it not at her back.

Regardless, the person interjected; “Please! There is no cause for alarm!” They paused, seeming thoughtful, before continuing. “...Though, I confess, this is not where I had intended to meet.”

“What are you talking about?” She growled out, feeling her fists clench at her sides. They ignored her.

“But the place of our meeting is of no consequence─like the war you wage. Win or lose, the path you walk leads only to oblivion. The better path leads you here. To me. I have need of your strength.”

“The only path I will take is the one that leads me back from where I came. I don’t care who you are, or what you want from me. _Send me home._ You could have _killed_ us!”

“The battle is over. The danger passed. But your work is not yet done.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“When _is_ it done? The danger may have passed, but it will return.” She said plainly, crossing her arms. “And I will stand against it, each and every time.”

“I don’t doubt that. However, there will be things even you cannot stand against. Go to the Crystal Tower. I have left something for you near its base. It will serve as a beacon of sorts. One which I pray will help you on your journey. All you need do is find it. I will take care of the rest.” They straightened, reaching their flesh hand forward. “Soon we will throw wide the gates… And the path to the First will be yours to walk at last.” She felt the connection drift and scatter, and as she reached out to grab their hand, her vision was flooded with white.

When she awoke again, she was staring at a wooden ceiling. Aches wracked her body, though she forced herself through them to sit up. In her peripheral, she saw a young Elezen girl flinch at the sight. She put down the small pitcher that was in her hand, and turned on her heel to race out the door. She instinctively scanned the room, searching for what, she wasn’t sure herself, until the door opened again to reveal the girl that ran out, with Aymeric on her heels. He gave a relieved smile when he saw her awake, and dismissed the girl before walking in himself, standing at her bedside.

“You're awake. Thank heavens!” He sat down at a stool she hadn’t noticed next to the bed, still smiling, though now that he was closer, she could see the pain and stress that weighed on him.

“What… Where is Zenos?” she mumbled, rubbing at her temples. Twelve forfend, she’d never ached like this before.

“I see you recall that much, at least. In the midst of your duel, it is said you and Duua both faltered, and that the crown prince seized the opportunity to deliver a mortal blow. Yet, before his blade could find its mark, he was distracted by the arrival of a third adversary who bore you both away from the battlefield and into the hands of our chirurgeons.” Aymeric’s smile turned fond, and she recognized that look from when Duua would go racing off after something he’d seen. “Lest you wonder, he left before you awoke. As is his wont.” She giggled at the mention, not at all surprised to hear that he had vanished once again. “Estinien never was one for emotional farewells.” She shook her head, a small smile gracing her mouth.

“No, no he isn’t. If he had, I’d be worried for his health.” Aymeric gave a hearty laugh, though he was quick to sober.

“Though Zenos bested all before him, the battle clearly took its toll, for he retreated shortly after the rescue. Seeing this, the remaining imperial forces decided discretion was the better part of valor and pulled back, and it allowed us to reestablish our position. We have since received word of renewed unrest in the provinces, doubtless inspired by the efforts of the Eorzean Alliance and our Far Eastern allies.” Her eyebrows raised before she could stop them, and Aymeric chuckled at her expression. “Nor does the good news end there. We have also come into possession of intelligence suggesting unrest within the imperial court. This would certainly explain why both the Emperor and Lord Zenos appear to have abandoned the fight. A long-awaited ray of hope in these dark times.”

She felt the tension leech out of her, relaxing somewhat in the wake of the information. Though, it all came back a moment later when she realized who she’d been looking for.

“What of Duua?”

“Yet to awake, I'm afraid. The chirurgeons saw the same symptoms in him as the rest of the Scions. But, please… concentrate on your own recovery for now. You have carried the hopes of some half-dozen nations─and we are all eternally grateful for your efforts─but no one is without their limits. Not even you. Leave this fight to us, my friend. You have earned your rest.”

“Where is he? Is he here?”

“Yes, he’s in the other room,” Aymeric pointed at the wall the bed’s headboard was against. “Would you like me to have him brought to Revenant’s Toll?” She chewed at her lip, before silently nodding. “I understand. I will arrange for it at once.” They were both silent for a beat, until Aymeric cleared his throat and spoke again.

“Ah, before I forget… I was asked to deliver a message as soon as you awoke. A reminder that you are not alone, though many of your allies have fallen. When you are well and rested, you are to return home, where friends will be waiting for you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have preparations to make before my return to the front. May we meet again soon. Under happier circumstances.” She smiled mutely, watching as he stood and walked away, and waited until he’d left her sight to slowly come to her feet. She still ached and was rattled with pain, but the Warrior of Light would not yield to one failed battle.

She had to keep moving. Even if it felt like the only thing she could do.

When she walked into the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly, still shaking the soreness from her bones, she was greeted with a familiar voice.

“Well, this is a most unexpected surprise. I thought you confined to bed.” Count Edmont shook his head at her, though his eyes danced with mirth. She smiled, turning to face him.

“You should know me well enough by now. I can’t sit idly by.” He laughed, his cane tapping against the floor as he walked closer to her.

“When I heard that you had collapsed on the field of battle, I confess I feared the worst. But with you standing here before me, I see now that the reports of your defeat were greatly exaggerated. Thank the Fury. As long as we have you, Mistress Tumet, history suggests we have a fighting chance.” His smile was blinding, and she couldn’t help but return it. “Speaking of fighting, you may be surprised to hear that the war's effects can already be felt even here in Ishgard. In anticipation of a need for reinforcements, Artoirel will soon be departing for the front lines with a contingent of our finest knights.” Her face fell, glancing away from the Count. “I can assure you, he does that of his own volition. You inspired him to do what he knows is right, not what was taught to him. He has come so far in these years.” He looked at her again, watching her face, before putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I _would_ advise you to stay until your strength had returned, but I know it would be an exercise in futility.” She laughed before she could stop herself, pulling a wry smile from him. “Indeed, I suspect you have already decided on your next destination. Dark days lie ahead, of that I have no doubt, but the light of hope shall ever guide our steps so long as we have the will to press onward. And press onward we must. Farewell, my friend. I pray our next meeting will be under happier circumstances.”

“Farewell.”

She joined the carriage Aymeric had arranged to transport Duua to the Rising Stones. The driver and Temple Knights assured her that she would not need her lance with them, so she let it rest against the wall while she sat with Duua’s body. Though the journey wasn’t long, it felt like each breath he took had hours between them.

Altani walked into the Rising Stones, two Temple Knights bearing Duua’s body on a stretcher. She saw Tataru talking to Coultenet and Hoary Boulder, with others scattered around, all having their own conversations. All sound quieted as she walked in, and as Tataru turned around she could see the stress in her face as she began to cry.

“Could one of you show them where the others are?” Alianne was quick to call for the Temple Knights, showing them through the door and disappearing into the halls of the Rising Stones.

“By the Twelve, I don't believe it!” Tataru raced forward, hugging at her legs. She smiled, kneeling down to give the woman a proper hug, tucking her into her shoulder. Tataru wailed in the hug, the only sound in the common room. A few moments later, she pulled away, wiping at her tears. “I rushed back as soon as I could. I swear, my heart nearly stopped when I heard you'd both collapsed like the others. What in heavens' name is going on?” Altani pulled back, staring at her hands, trying to find the words.

She explained the vision she’d seen, of the robed man calling her, as best she could. To her credit, Tataru listened intently, though she was sure the woman was more confused than she was.

““Win or lose, the path you walk leads only to oblivion.” … Well, that's helpful. And what else did he say? The better path leads to him? Hmm…” She stopped to think, her foot tapping against the ground. “If his is the voice you've all been hearing, perhaps the others are with him!” she cried, seemingly buoyed by the revelation. “Ser Aymeric said the fighting had reached a stalemate, didn't he? But if that monster masquerading as Zenos comes back…”

“Then I will fight him, as I always have,” she mumbled, moving to stand.

“ _I forbid you!_ ” Tataru shrieked, tears building again. “You’reーYou’re going to need everyone to defeat him, and I _forbid_ you from going to face him on your own. Do you hear me?” She jerked back, watching Tataru’s futile attempts at wiping away her tears. “Go and find the others. Bring them home. You said the stranger had left a beacon for you at the Crystal Tower, right? Even with the Tower being sealed, there has to be a way… If anyone would know, it's Cid and the researchers of Saint Coinach's Find. Don't you worry. We'll find that beacon for you.”

Altani felt hope bubble up in her chest, moving her to tears. Tataru looked shocked at her, before stepping back in for another hug.

Duua awoke with the distinct sense of something not feeling right.

When he opened his eyes, it was in a crystalline room, doors of all sizes and shapes all around him. In front of him was a hooded person, holding a staff in one handー A hand made of blue crystal.

“My apologies Babby, you must be confused, I’m sureー” the person said, watching him carefully.

“Who, _where_ ー”

“ーbut there are things I must explain first.” Duua raced forward, clutching the person by the front of their shirt, and yanked them forward to look him in the eye.

“ _Where am I, and where the **hells** is Altani?_”


End file.
